Summer Surprise
by Leech The Puppy
Summary: Ed and Al have gone their separate ways and still haven't come home. Winry's bored and the summer heat is to much. So what now? Swimming! Post Brotherhood honestly. It's better than the summary... i hate doing summaries... EdWin AlMay


I sighed and ran my oil stained fingers along my forehead, not caring that a dark smear now lay on my forehead. It's was too hot to care. Yes normal Resembol summers were hot but nowhere close to this. I sighed and pushed the shining metal away from me and leaned back in my chair as I looked at the ceiling. _'Swimming sounds nice right about now but I have too much work.' _I leaned back more in my chair, the two front legs lifting from the floor.

I sighed and moved forward, the two legs of the chair hitting the floor with a slight noise. _'It'd be nice if they were here also… or at least if one of them could call…' _The last time I heard from Alphonse was about a month and a half ago, Ed on the other hand, I haven't heard from him since a letter he sent almost a year ago. I watched two birds fly past my window chasing each other and sighed. Ever since they left that's all I've been doing, sighing. I pushed my hands against the metal of my work bench and stood up, taking my bandanna off and taking me hair out of the bun I wore it in while working.

I stretched and made up my mind. Today was too hot to work any way so I might as well go down to the river and enjoy the cool water. I grabbed a rag off the shelf and wiped my hands and forehead off as best as I could and went upstairs to change into my swim suit. When I walked downstairs in my white sundress, I saw granny watching me.

"Where are you going?"

I grabbed a bag out of the closet and stuck a towel in it. "I'm going down to the river. It's too hot to work."

"Well then go have fun."

"Thanks Granny." I smiled and headed down the road towards the river not looking back.

Now if I had looked back, I would've seen the grin she always had on her face when she was hiding something and ironically, that grin reminds me so much of Edward's.

**~FMA~**

Winry sighed and she sat in the river and the cool water ran across her skin, creating goose bumps. Her white sundress and bag had been ditched by the big willow tree that over looked the river. She smiled and moved deeper into the water until she stood on the tops of her toes to keep her face above the water. She giggled as one of the leaves off of the willow tree fell into the water right in front of her. Then she watched a family of ducks walk into the water and started to swim across. She sighed, slightly feeling envious of the ducks. _'I wish I could have a family like that.'_

As she stood there watching the ducks, she didn't see or hear the man running towards the river behind her.

**~FMA~**

Ed sighed and dropped his luggage onto the deck with a loud thump as he moved to open the door. Al chuckled behind him and lightly set his and May's luggage down next to Ed's. The older Elric walked inside and looked around for any signs of life; well he was looking for one person in particular.

"If you're wondering where she is, she down at the river."

Ed nearly jumped out of his skin. _'How does that old hag creep up like that?' _"Uh… Thanks… and Hi."

"We'll all meet and greet later, I know you want to go see her." Pinako smiled, chuckling behind her pipe.

Ed watched as Pinako turned and headed into the kitchen. He then heard chuckling behind him and saw his brother and May shaking with laughter.

"Brother, she can read you like a book."

Ed sighed and walked out the door. "Just shut it."

Alphonse followed his brother with his girlfriend in tow.

"Um… guys…. How are we going to know where she is?" May looked at the two older men.

"If I know Winry, which I do, I know where she is." Ed smiled and started to run.

May looked up at Al. "Don't worry May." Alphonse continued to walk with May. When they got closer to the river, there was a trail of Ed's clothes' leading towards the river. Al shook his head. "You better at least have you boxers on brother…"

**~FMA~ **

Winry sighed and looked up at the clouds as she stood there, the ducks long gone now. _'I can never stay preoccupied anymore…' _

She heard a grunt behind her but as she turned she was welcomed with a face full of water. She tried to shut her mouth as her feet slipped and she went under the water but some water still filled her lungs. Not even a few seconds later she was lifted out of the water by a pair of strong arms. She started too coughed up the water in her lungs. _'So help me automail, I will kill the bastard who tried drowning me.'_

"Not trying to kill Winry, are we brother?" The voice chuckled.

"Not intentionally."

Winry froze when she heard their voices. She turned her head and looked at the golden eyed man she loved. Ed smiled at her but the smiled soon disappeared as he saw the glared spread across her face.

"SO HELP ME MOTHER OF AUTOMAIL, I SHOULD KILL YOU EDWARD ELRIC! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING, TRYING TO DROWN ME?" Her face was starting to turn red due to her anger and a bit of embarrassment.

Ed watched her and then chuckled. "I wasn't trying to drown you and you know that. And usually isn't it so help me god-" He wasn't able to finish his sentence as a wrench was imbedded in his skull. "WHERE THE HELL DID THAT THING COME FROM?"

"DO NOT QUESTION ME!"

May looked at Al wide eyed and spread her hands towards the two in the water, her face reading 'What the hell is going on?'

Alphonse laughed and looked back at May. "Don't worry. It's normal."

They looked back down at the water to see Ed and Winry kiss.

"Come on May, let's go back and give these two sometime alone." May nodded and grabbed his hand, smiling up at him. The two walked away, unnoticed by the two in the water.

Ed pulled back from the kiss and smiled at the blue eyed beauty in front of him, his hands now wrapped around her waist holding her up above the water. "I missed you."

"I missed you two." Winry smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

'_This just made my summer better. There's nothing better than hanging out with the ones you love,'_

* * *

_**Well I hope you guys enjoy this FMA summer fanfic. Please review!**  
_

_**I'm sorry if there are some mistakes. just let me know when you see one. i wrote this at two oclock in the morning. no joke i woke up and open my laptop like I MUST WRITE THIS!... Xd**_

_**FMA does not belong to me...**_


End file.
